


TIMESTAMP - SOUND OF MY HEART - THE TATTOO

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Albert at his finest, M/M, Porn, Smut, Tattoos, did i mention smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: Steve has it all planned out. It may have been something said in the heat of the moment but he hasn't been able to get it out of his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Albert. Enjoy!

“Hey Danno, I was thinkin that since we’re here, I wanted to get my violet worked on. The color’s faded a little from the sun and I wanted to get the blue deepened.” Steve had been so casual about it, Danno didn’t think anything of it. 

“Sure babe. We can make a night of it after Ma leaves and let the lovebirds have a little privacy,” came his response. 

And that had been that. The thought went out of his head and he figured maybe they’d stop by a bakery and grab a coffee before they came back home. Never in a million years did he imagine this. He wasn’t even sure he should be watching this.

No sooner did he walk in the door than Fingers was handing him a blank piece of white paper. “Sign.”

“… the fuck am I signing?”

“Well either you autograph that or I forge your signature. I kinda figured if you’re puttin’ a mark on your husband, you’d kinda want it to actually BE your mark but hey, who’m I to judge?” Fingers shrugged and went to grab the paper.

Danno froze. His eyes flicked over to Steve who stood in the doorway with a grin that was goofy and seductive all at the same time (and how the fuck does anyone manage to pull that off? Fuckin Neanderthal)

“You told me you were gettin your chest done.”

“I lied.” Steve shrugged and pulled his cut and his shirt off before laying down on his side and exposing the same side of his neck that Danno had bit the night he’d realized ‘no boundaries’ meant ‘I love you’. Danno couldn’t rip the paper back from Fingers fast enough.

“Gimme a fuckin pen. I ain’t havin you sign my name on him in your fuckin chicken scratch.” Danno grabbed the pen and signed his name while he could still see straight. He could feel all the blood in his body racing down to his cock and it seemed to be throbbing in time with the pulse he could see in Steve’s neck. He was really gonna do it … he was going to wear not just his name but his signature on his neck. Danno barely remembered handing the paper back to Fingers … hell, he barely remembered signing his name.

Fingers poked Danno in the thigh. “Hey, pay attention. That where you want it?” He was holding the stencil above Steve’s neck at an angle that would have his name angling from just in front of his earlobe towards that goddamned freckle, just below his jaw.

The bottom dropped out of Danno’s world and he had to dig his fingernails into his palms to get himself to focus. It wasn’t just his name or his signature … it was where HE wanted it to be. Steve was giving him absolute control over how and where he was marked … Danno wasn’t sure he would get through this without cumming in his jeans. Vaguely he nodded and might have said something that sounded like “looks good” but honestly, he couldn’t really think much beyond staring at that blank golden stretch of skin that would soon carry his signature and the throbbing of his cock and balls. 

He looked Steve in the eye while Fingers wiped down his neck and put the stencil in place. What he saw there was that same lust blown look that Steve wore in bed and he couldn’t imagine that his own expression was far off. He wanted this over and done with … he wanted Fingers to ink Steve quick so Danno could take him home and pull him apart slower than he ever had. He walked around behind Steve and sat in the chair behind him, leaning forward while Fingers couldn’t hear them.

“The only thing that would make this better would be if I could be buried in your ass while he inks you up. When we go home, I’m going to fuck you hard enough to break that fuckin bed and I don’t give a shit who hears us. You’re gonna wear my fuckin name while I pound your ass.”

Danno leaned back so he could stay out of Fingers’ way and watched as his signature stood up in bold black ink, one line at a time. For the first time in his life, he was glad the one thing that had always been drilled into him was good penmanship. Anyone who looked at Steve’s neck, for the rest of their lives, would see Danno in bold cursive lettering. Fuck he wasn’t going to make it through this tattoo and he wasn’t even the one getting inked.

***

Steve was purposefully casual. He’d spoken to Fingers and swore him to secrecy, in case Danno talked to him about anything. The older man had laughed when Steve had called from Chicago, telling him that he was surprised it hadn’t already been done. ‘Danno ain’t nothin if he ain’t one possessive bastard. I’m surprised he’s letcha go this long. Sure, I’ll take care of ya.”

All day and afternoon, sitting through dinner with the Williamses, Steve had been careful about every facial expression, everything he said. No one knew he was doing this except Fingers and that was the way it was going to stay. He wanted to give this to Danno as a surprise. When they’d left the house, Wolfie and Grace curled up on the couch watching television, Steve had gotten a case of the nerves. What if Danno didn’t want to do it. What if Danno was pissed off that he’d arranged for it? Was it just a “heat of the moment” thing? He wasn’t encouraged when Danno stood there and looked at him, completely bewildered after Fingers let him in on the plan but he’d managed to school his face into something that he hoped was sexy and not devastated. He couldn’t handle seeing if Danno was going to start ranting and leave so he pulled his shirt off and lay down. He figured if Danno didn’t want to sign his name, Steve could at least get a DW … it wouldn’t be the same for him but it would be something.

His cock was suddenly hot and his skin goosepimpled when he heard Danno grab the paper back and it only got worse looking at Danno, wearing an expression of arousal and admiration and confusion all at once. It was his smile when Fingers asked him if that’s where he wanted the ink that had Steve looking away before he ruined his pants for the umpteenth time for Danno. It took every single bit of SEAL training he had in him to keep control over his body when Danno was behind him, whispering in his ear about his cock being inside him when the ink was going into his neck. He had to think of things he’d done in the ‘Stan to keep himself centered, had to think of the number of tiles on his old house … anything else but Danno’s voice and Danno’s cock. This tattoo was going to take forever … he almost wished he could speed time up. 

The first buzz of the ink going into his neck centered him and he could focus on the sensation instead of how close Danno was to his back; instead of thinking how he’d love to stroke Danno’s cock while his name was being etched into Steve’s neck. Each whorl of the letters had his body tensing up, wanting to race out and get home … he didn’t even care if he had to get it re-done later as a touch-up. The buzz inside his body, the adrenaline had him flying and it was only his training that kept his body still.

Finally Fingers sat back and cleaned off the area and slapped a gauze on it and some tape.

“Go on. Get out of here before you both combust.”

***

Danno was out the door and heading for his bike when he was grabbed from behind and yanked into the shadows. He was about to come up swinging when he felt the familiar muscles and contours of Steve’s body … not to mention his rock hard cock. He felt Steve lean down and his voice was a whisper against Danno’s ear. “Don’t make me wait. Mark me again, right here.”

Danno felt Steve drop to his knees and open up his jeans. His cock sprang free and in the matter of a breath, Steve had him down to the base in his mouth. Danno’s head fell backwards against the house and he sank his hands into Steve’s hair, quickly taking control of facefucking him. He was brutal but he knew he wasn’t going to last. He could see the gauze covering the tattoo that was his name; marking his SEAL forever. He felt his balls pull tight and Steve pull back, aiming the head of Danno’s cock for his neck and chin. 

Stripes of cum landed across the SEAL’s face, one stripe even landing across the gauze. Danno’s cock, however, did not deflate. He wasn’t done by a long shot and he pulled Steve towards him, leaning down to kiss him and lick the taste of his own cum off his SEAL’s lips. His cock was aching as Steve tucked him back into his jeans and whispered, “Home. Now.”

There was an urgency in Steve’s voice that Danno couldn’t ignore. They both raced for their bikes and made it back to the house in record time, sneaking in the bulkhead to use the back stairs instead of going past the living room where they could both see the flickering light of the television. No sooner were they in their bedroom than Steve had stripped off his clothes and slid his cut back on before putting his arms behind his back at parade rest. His eyes roamed over Danno’s body hungrily and Danno took his time stripping down, teasing Steve.

“So … you had this all planned out. You made all these arrangements just so you could wear my name. I have to say, I’m impressed babe. And now here you are in front of me, wearing the three things I think I love most on you.”

“What’s that, Sir?” Steve’s voice was thick with hunger and want but he was playing a teasing game with Danno. He knew what “Sir” did to him.

Danno, now naked, circled around Steve’s body and pressed his cock against the globes of his ass. He reached up and sank his fingers into Steve’s hair, bowing him backwards. “My cum, my name and your cut. I’d keep you like this every fuckin day, you know. You’re fuckin beautiful to me like this.” He let go of Steve’s hair and ground his cock between the cheeks of his ass, hands grabbing hold of Steve’s hips.

“I’d stay like this for you. Crawl into our bed every night so you can mark my legs, my chest, my face … wear you all over me so I can feel you no matter where I am or what I’m doing. Do you know what my favorite thing you’ve ever done was?”

Danno was curious … he came around to stand in front of Steve, head tilted. “Tell me.”

Steve grinned as he walked forward, pushing Danno backwards towards the bed with their cocks occasionally brushing against one another. “The week before we got married and I had just come back from my run. You came into the shower with me, fucked me against the shower wall and I could feel you dripping out of my ass all morning long. Even when I was sitting on my bike and I could feel that ache your cock gives me between my legs. I love when you fuck me in the morning … I love when you fuck me in the middle of the day in the garage and I love when you fuck me at night in our bed. I love you and want to spend the rest of forever with you inside of me.”

Danno’s cock was leaking and he realized that as Steve had been talking, he’d somehow landed on the bed and his SEAL was on top of him, grinding their bodies together. “I love when we make love, slow and sweet and I can feel every beat of your heart inside my ass. I love when you kiss me and when you bite me. I love when you own me, Daniel. And now, everyone will know it.”

***

Steve’s head was spinning as he laid his soul out for Danno. He knew that Danno was aware of how much he loved him but tonight he wanted to give him something more than just I love you … something more than just ‘no boundaries’. He wanted to show Danno that his mark wasn’t just on his neck but it was on his heart. He looked up from where he was pressing Danno against the mattress and saw those bright blue eyes searing into his core. Danno’s hands came up, holding Steve’s shoulders and pulled him up.

“You listen to me, you Neanderthal. I told you that first night … I will sink my teeth into everything that you give me. I thought you understood it was a two way street; you own me just as much as I own you. You have my name on your neck, I have your mark on my soul. No matter what we do, where we are … no matter what life hands us, it’s always US. I love you, your heart, your violence and your passion. I fuckin love watchin you work as much as I love watchin you get dressed. I know you emote as much as it’s possible for an animal but let me tell you, this right here? This precious fuckin gift? Nothing else in the world, other than our daughter, means more to me.”

Their mouths came together and Steve lost himself in the feeling of their bodies sliding and grinding against one another, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs to feel Danno settle between them, where he belonged. His heavy cock was leaking against his stomach and he felt Danno sliding down his body, wrapping his lips over the head of Steve’s cock. It was almost too much … his balls tightened up and it was only Danno’s fist at the base of his cock that prevented him from cumming right then. He felt Danno’s mouth, hot and wet and perfect, sliding down every inch of his cock and then swallow the head. He looked down to see those blue eyes watching him, staring right through him as he swallowed again, milking Steve’s cock. He felt the sheets tear as he gripped them in his fist and arched his back, cumming in Danno’s mouth in a spasm that had him feeling light-headed. His body felt disconnected from everything and he could feel everything … he felt Danno’s mouth move down from his cock to his ass and the flat swipe of his tongue against his now overly-sensitive hole. 

Danno pushed his legs further apart, settling between them with his mouth and tongue licking and lapping and rimming Steve’s hole until it opened up for his tongue. Steve heard the sheets tearing further when Danno slid a finger into his ass while his tongue danced around the edge. He was trying so hard to be quiet … to not give away what was happening and he was breathing through his nose to keep his mouth shut. He started seeing black dots behind his eyes as Danno slid a 2nd finger into him, curling up against that bundle of nerves and tapping against it like a drum. 

“What is it, SuperSEAL? You like when I’m inside you like this? When you can feel me touching every part of you and swallowing you? When I can give you back everything you give to me?” Danno’s voice whispered from between his legs as he scissored his fingers. Steve realized that his cock hadn’t gone down either and the feeling of being opened … knowing that he would have his husband … his brutal lover deep inside of him … the sheets didn’t stand a chance. He pulled so hard, the torn material was up over his head before he realized he’d raised his arms like that.

“Kinky. Maybe another time I’ll tie you to the bed and tease you … make you vulnerable for me. You’re always gonna be mine and I’m always gonna be yours.” Danno’s voice was right next to his ear and suddenly, with a single push, Danno was inside of him and their bodies were perfect. He opened his eyes, let his arms come down around Danno’s shoulders and braced their bodies together so he could roll his hips and push himself up against Danno, taking him deeper inside his ass.

“Fuck me. There’s nothing I won’t give you, nothing I won’t do for you. Nothing I wouldn’t ask from you. You and me, Danno.” 

***

Being buried inside his SEAL was a piece of heaven Danno never in a million years thought he’d have. It was a connection that surpassed just a sexual or physical feeling; when he could look Steve in the eye and see his own emotions reflecting back. The taste of his cum was still on his tongue and the feeling of his hole clenching around his cock had his brain short circuiting. He could hear Steve … he could feel what he was saying … every beat of his heart was in time with his SEAL. Looking down, his eye caught on the gauze … he had to see it. He needed to see it.

“Take it off. Show me.”

Steve reached up, clawing at the gauze and turning his head to the side so Danno could see the slightly enflamed, raised lettering along his jaw. He leaned forward, pushing himself deeper inside and licked the fresh tattoo, marking even that part of his body. He felt Steve surge upward, locking his legs around Danno’s waist as his back bowed up and for the second time in so many minutes, came explosively between them. His groan echoed through the room and Danno felt his own body give in to the need. Grabbing Steve’s face, he turned him so their eyes locked.

“I fucking love you. You and me, Steven.” His cock thickened, his balls drew up and he came inside his Steven while their eyes were locked together, panting and sweating. The moment lasted forever and nothing else in the world existed outside of Steve and Danno Williams-McGarrett. They were exactly where they belonged … together.

***


End file.
